


The body says what words cannot

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Fannibal Fest Ficlets 2017 [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cuba, M/M, Post TWOTL, References to Florence, dance, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: ‘He saw them online. Some Italian journalist doing a one year “where are they now?” piece which got picked up and syndicated and so on and so forth. Will had to admit the pictures were good, and that Hannibal and Bedelia made a handsome couple. He tried to swallow down a surge of jealousy.’





	The body says what words cannot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crestfallen999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crestfallen999/gifts).



> This is the third of ten very short ficlets written to prompts from the people with whom I shared a table at the Stag Awards or the Feeding Hannibal dinners at Fannibal Fest Toronto.

He saw them online. Some Italian journalist doing a one year “where are they now?” piece which got picked up and syndicated and so on and so forth. Will had to admit the pictures were good, and that Hannibal and Bedelia made a handsome couple. He tried to swallow down a surge of jealousy.

Over the next few days he tried to forget about them. Went for walks with the dog that had found him a few months ago. Fished a little now the surf was lower. Listened to some new thing Hannibal was composing in between deliberations about antiques, his burgeoning wine consultancy, and ‘shopping’ expeditions.

But the pictures were like the song of a siren. Hannibal dipping Bedelia, both of them in a beautiful sinuous line. Hannibal goddam smiling at Bedelia clearly having executed a difficult step together. Admiring looks from other ball attendees at the glamorous couple who made the complicated dance look so effortless. And both of them looking so fucking delighted with themselves. Will closed the laptop and tried not to torture himself with the after images shot across his mindscape.

A few days later he sat out on the portico of their house and tried to remember how to breathe. Inside Hannibal had been playing dance music on the record player all morning. And goddamit trust Hannibal to go for vinyl even in this heat. Will had managed to listen to rhumbas, salsa, and tango, but when the music turned to something dark and sensuous he’d finally taken refuge outside. Choking on his own jealousy.

He inhaled deeply and tried to swallow his misery down. It could have been him. Should have. Would have. Fuck. When he heard the door swing behind him he tried to pull himself together but the hand at his waist undid him.

Hannibal pulled Will carefully into his arms, adjusted their hands, their positions. Moved them into the rhythm of the music. Murmured into his hair,

“This is all I ever wanted for you Will. For both of us.”

Will let out a half sob, and as in so many things let Hannibal lead.


End file.
